Está bien, no importa
by Monedita123
Summary: Desde el principio, Kaminari era consciente de que algún día toda esa supuesta felicidad llegaría a su final. Aun así, Kirishima estaba dispuesto a no perder a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. [Traidor Denki] [KiriKami]
1. Preferiría no haberte conocido

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** ** _Antes de empezar, este fanfic es principalmente KiriKami con un Denki traidor sufriendo por haberse encariñado cuando no debía. No voy a centrarme en otros aspectos, solo gira en torno a Kirishima y Kaminari._**  
 ** _Así que básicamente esto no tiene a un Denki malo malísimo y perverso (?)_**

 ** _Aviso de posible OOC por parte de Kaminari, no estoy segura al respecto._** _ **Me gustaría leer al final opiniones al respecto (?)**_

 _Letra cursiva centrada, pensamientos._

 _Letra cursiva centrada con "—, recuerdos de las palabras que alguien dijo._

 ** _Algunas oraciones mencionadas pertenecen al opening 2 de SanGatsu no Lion._**  
 _ **Escribí todo mientras escuchaba el opening 2 de Sakurada**_ _ **Reset**_

* * *

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

 _Preferiría no haberte conocido._

—Hay un traidor en esta clase —comunicó el profesor Aizawa minutos antes de que finalizasen las clases.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que me diese cuenta de que, al parecer, era el momento de abandonar todo. Por fin podría poner fin a toda esa farsa, pero… solo me estaba engañando.

Quizás todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiera hecho caso a lo que me dijo mi padre antes de entrar en U.A.

 _"—Pase lo que pase, no te encariñes con nadie."_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 _"—En el momento en el que sospechen algo, deberás abandonar para siempre aquel lugar."_

Tal vez… no tuve que haber aceptado.

Solo vine a U.A. con el objetivo de cumplir las órdenes de mis padres. Básicamente era algo bastante simple: filtrar información.

Nunca tuve la intención de llevarme bien con todos, pero fue algo necesario para que funcionase. Tuve que fingir ser algo que no era, aunque, de alguna manera, no tenía previsto que aquello a lo que llaman amor llegara a suceder. Conforme pasaban los días, sentí algo que nunca fui capaz de experimentar. Estar en aquella clase… me hizo cambiar.

Me negaba a asimilarlo, pero pude darme cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás al ver cómo comenzaba a sentirme agusto y cómo aquellas sonrisas que se suponían que eran de mentira, resultaban ser de verdad.  
Desde que comencé a preocuparme por mis compañeros.  
Desde que comencé a sonreír con sinceridad.

Tenía un sitio en el que reír y hubieron momentos en los que pensé que de verdad pertenecía a aquella clase. Por segundos creí que yo también era parte de U.A., pensé que _yo también quería ser un héroe_.

Pero con aquello no me iba a engañar; tan solo era el hijo de unos villanos obedeciendo órdenes.

Aquellos minutos antes de que se escuchase el timbre de salida se me hicieron eternos. El profesor no dijo nada más y el resto de alumnos comenzaron a mirarse atónitos y creyendo que era una broma.

Probablemente ya saben que soy yo.

Pensé que estaría preparado, pero no era así.

—¿Crees que sea verdad? —podían escucharse murmullos por toda la clase.

Hasta que lo que menos quería sucedió.

 _Es frustrante._

—¿Quién crees que pueda serlo? —susurró Kirishima algo nervioso y preocupado después de haberse acercado un poco más hacia mí.

—A saber… —me limité a responder ocultando mi rostro y las ganas de largarme de aquel lugar.

 _Un minuto más y todo terminará._

—Era mentira —finalizó el profesor en un suspiro haciendo que toda la clase comenzase a decir que ese tipo de cosas eran de mal gusto y que algunos incluso llegaron a creérselo.

Se pudo oír el timbre que marcaba la salida y decidí recoger mis cosas lo más rápido que pude para abandonar U.A. sin siquiera pensármelo. Que Aizawa hubiese dicho aquello, significaba que era una indirecta para que me detuviera con todo lo que estaba haciendo. O al menos eso fue lo que supuse. Perfectamente podían haberme atrapado, pero era obvio que no querían preocupar de tal manera a los alumnos. Además… pude ver claramente cómo me miraba antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Kaminari! —la voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar en aquellos momentos me detuvo—. ¿Vamos luego a comer algo por ahí?

 _Kirishima…_

—¡Tengo que hacer algo importante, perdón! —respondí con una sonrisa fingida—. ¡Podría ser otro día!

 _Otra mentira más._

—Oh, ¡entiendo! —dijo algo desilusionado—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos! —se despidió luego de haber recogido sus cosas.

—¡Sí! _Nos vemos…_ —exclamé para luego bajar mi tono al decir lo último mientras me despedía con una mano.

Ojalá esto pudiera haber sido diferente.

Ojalá nunca me hubiese encariñado con nadie.

Ojalá no me hubiera enamorado de Kirishima.

 **[…]**


	2. ¿Por qué siento ganas de llorar?

**POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Me estaba empezando a preocupar. Lo que dijo Aizawa fue realmente extraño, pero al parecer resultó ser una simple broma.

 _¿De verdad el profesor hace bromas así?_

No podía imaginar absolutamente a nadie de la clase siendo un traidor. Todos eran buenas personas con el objetivo de volverse héroes, pero… noté algo extraño.

 _Su sonrisa ha desaparecido._

Después de aquel acontecimiento, Kaminari parecía diferente. Quizás nadie se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento la sonrisa que me dedicó no era la misma de siempre; se le veía triste.

No comprendí el motivo de su rechazo. ¿Algo importante? La última vez que hablamos fue de lo mucho que le gustaba cierto programa de televisión y nunca mencionó nada serio.

 _¿De verdad confía en mí?_

Me despedí de él dedicándole una sonrisa, pero tenía la sensación de que no debía dejarle solo. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que Kaminari se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. Más importante de lo que creí que llegaría a suceder.

Siempre estuve intentando pensar en si lo que sentía por él era algo más que una gran amistad, pero con el paso de los meses pude darme cuenta de que me había enamorado.

Me había enamorado de un chico… y quizás eso no fuese demasiado varonil.

 _Solo quiero que sonrías junto a mí._

Decidí esconderme en los baños para luego salir y ver hacia dónde iba a dirigirse Kaminari. Su expresión… sus ojos no eran los mismos de antes. Parecía serio, pero a la vez se le veía sufriendo. Quería ir hacia él, abrazarle y pedirle que me contase qué le ocurría, aunque en realidad parecía como si no quisiera que nadie se le acercase en esos momentos.

—Gracias por todo —pude escucharle decir a uno de los profesores; no pude ver quien era ya que estaba tratando de esconderme y que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

 _¿A qué se refiere?_

—¡Kirishima! —las palabras de ciertas personas llamaron mi atención e hicieron que me olvidase por unos segundos de mi verdadero objetivo.

Eran Sero y Ashido, al parecer habían convencido, con a saber qué, a Bakugou para ir todos a comer por ahí.

—Eh, no puedo, ahora mismo estoy… —dije rechazando su invitación y volviendo la vista hacia donde se suponía que se hallaba Kaminari.

Pero ya no estaba; se había ido.

—¿Estás…? —inquirió la de cabello rosa mirando en la misma dirección.

—Nada… —suspiré para luego volver a poner otra sonrisa—. ¡Claro, vamos! —accedí abandonando algo de lo que más adelante me arrepentiría.

 _Kaminari…_

 **[…]**

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Ni siquiera me despedí. No quería hacerlo más doloroso de lo que ya era.

Se suponía que no debía de haber sucedido nada de esto.

Me limité a aceptar mi retirada de U.A. sin decir absolutamente nada de la verdad; ya se encargaría Aizawa de inventarse algo para decir que me había ido.

Quería ver a Kirishima por última vez, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

 _Me gustaría haber visto tu sonrisa tan solo una vez más._

—Supongo que este es el adiós —suspiré mientras observaba aquel edificio en el que fingí ser algo que no era.

 _Si no debo sentirme así..._  
 _Entonces, ¿por qué siento ganas de llorar?_

 **[…]**


	3. No quiero que se aleje de mí

**POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Definitivamente, debía de haber dicho algo.

 _Ayer... Tuve que haberme acercado a él._

—Kaminari Denki ha abandonado U.A. debido a problemas familiares. Ya no volverá.

La información que proporcionó el profesor Aizawa fue como una puñalada en el pecho.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis manos comenzaron a temblar; estaba empezando a sentirme realmente mal. Me costaba asimilar lo que mis oídos habían escuchado y en momentos creí que todo era tan solo un simple sueño, pero el asiento vacío delante de mí me daba a entender que no era así.

Kaminari ya no estaba; se había ido y no iba a regresar.

No pude percatarme de lo que estaban comentando los demás; era como si todo el ruido hubiese sido dispersado y lo único que pudiera oír fueran mis propios pensamientos.  
Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo.  
Me pareció escuchar la voz de alguien que me llamaba, pero no lograba distinguirla bien hasta que noté cómo me zarandeaba.

—¡Kirishima! —me pareció escuchar a Ashido.

—¿Eh...? —inquirí volviendo a la realidad y pestañeando varias veces hasta conseguir ver a la persona que me había llamado.

—¡Te he llamado como veinte veces! ¡Las clases ya han terminado! —se quejó—. A todos... nos duele —finalizó con tristeza en sus palabras, ocultando su rostro y haciéndose a un lado; pude ver al resto de la clase cabizbajos, pero los que parecían estar más afectados eran Bakugou, Jirou, Sero, Mineta y la misma Ashido.

 _Es cierto. No soy el único que le aprecia._

—Tengo que irme —dije levantándome y recogiendo rápidamente todas mis cosas.

 _Necesito verte, Kaminari._  
 _Al menos... quiero decirte lo que siento._

Pero no sabía dónde podría estar. Todas las llamadas que le hacía quedaban sin respuesta y nunca supe cuál era su hogar.

 _Hay demasiadas cosas que no sé de él..._

Pero era demasiado pronto como para dejarlo ir.  
No podía renunciar con tanta facilidad.

 _No quiero que se aleje de mí._

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

—Supongo que lo hiciste bien mientras duró, buen trabajo, Denki —me felicitó mi padre posicionando una mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Es una lástima que se hayan dado cuenta —agregó mi madre—. ¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió al verme en un estado de ánimo no muy bueno.

—Estoy bien —respondí con una sonrisa ocultando mi rostro; no quería que vieran mis ojos.

Desde aquel día, había pasado una semana desde que regresé al lugar en el que se ocultaban mis padres junto a un grupo de villanos. Incluso cuando era pequeño, nunca me habían dejado hacer amigos; siempre estuve obligado a alejarme del resto.

—¡Todavía me sorprende lo idiotas que tuvieron que ser los alumnos de la clase en la que estabas como para creer que de verdad eras su amigo! —exclamó mi padre haciéndome recordar todos los momentos que de verdad había apreciado y no había tomado como una mentira.

 _No digas eso._

—¡Sí, qué estúpidos son los héroes! —le dio la razón mi madre provocando que la herida que tenía en mi corazón se hiciera cada vez más grande y el dolor más insoportable.

 _Cállate._

—Tengo que hacer algo... —dije alejándome de ellos y a punto de salir de aquel escondite; era de noche y me apetecía dar una vuelta por ahí para intentar superarlo todo.

—¡¿No me digas que te has encariñado con alguno de esos supuestos "héroes"?! —se burló mi padre y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo crees? Eso es imposible —respondí en seco, deteniéndome antes de salir por la puerta sin mirarle, tratando de que no se notaran mis ganas de llorar.

—Ese es nuestro Denki —comentó mi madre con orgullo.

 _Duele demasiado._

 **[…]**


	4. ¿Estás bien?

**POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaminari se había marchado de U.A.  
A pesar de todo, día tras día, al terminar las clases, salía por la ciudad y me dedicaba a buscarle. Siempre terminaba siendo en vano, pero no me iba a rendir.  
Ya no era un cobarde. Había aprendido a superar mi debilidad.

—¿Vas a intentar encontrarle de nuevo? Qué estúpido —comentó Bakugou; al parecer trataba de fingir que no le importaba, pero se notaba que no era así.

—¡Sí! —me limité a responder con una sonrisa tratando de ser optimista.

Porque cuando Kaminari se fue, la clase ya no era la misma. Era como si faltase alguien que la uniera.

 _¿Dónde podrías estar?_

Llegó la noche y seguía caminando sin rumbo. Todo estaba en silencio y no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo; solo se veía la luna iluminando con tristeza cada paso que daba y la situación solo se hacía más dolorosa.

Me dirigí hacia la costa de playa y permanecí contemplando el océano y recordando los preciados momentos que guardaría siempre en mi corazón.

 _Como la primera vez que te conocí..._

Al principio dudé de su sonrisa, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de la gran sinceridad que esta desbordaba. Verle sonreír de aquella manera era lo que más feliz me hacía.

 _Me hubiese gustado mantenerla por siempre._

Suspiré antes de retirarme y regresar, pero por el camino cierto sonido llamó mi atención. Intenté descubrir de dónde provenía hasta que bastante cerca pude ver de espaldas a alguien sentado y que parecía estar sollozando detrás de una inmensa piedra.

No pude ver su cabello hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente puesto que él llevaba una chaqueta con capucha de color negro.  
Le toqué con suavidad el hombro tomándole por sorpresa y haciendo que se sobresaltase.

—¿Estás bien...? —inquirí con una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupación.

No respondió. Solo se quedó en silencio hasta que poco a poco fue girándose y dejó ver su rostro.

—Estoy bien —murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su brazo—. Hola, Kirishima —finalizó levantándose y mirándome frente a frente.

 **[…]**


	5. No importa

_—Estoy bien —murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su brazo—. Hola, Kirishima —finalizó levantándose y mirándome frente a frente._

 **POV Narradora**

A Kirishima le costaba demasiado asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; Kaminari estaba ahí.  
No había desaparecido para siempre.  
Aún podía recuperarle.  
Todavía era posible decirle todo.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —fue lo primero que inquirió con preocupación.

—¡No es nada! —mintió aquel rubio deshaciéndose de una vez de las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún quedaban en sus ojos—. Estoy bien —volvió a repetir dedicándole una dolorosa y triste sonrisa.

—Kaminari, tú... —siguió nervioso mientras se rascaba levemente una mejilla—. ¿Confías en mí? ¿De verdad... _estás bien_? —hizo una pausa bajando su mirada—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada...?

Aquellas palabras por parte de Eijirou fueron lo único que faltaba para que Denki dejase salir todo lo que había tratado ocultar.

—Mentí —confesó con una voz que parecía estar a punto de romperse—. Todo ha sido una mentira. Todos estos meses, yo...

—No te creo —le interrumpió el pelirrojo acercándose más hacia aquel rubio para mirarle a los ojos—. No creo que haya sido una mentira.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tú... no conoces nada sobre mí —respondió evadiendo su mirada y con frustración.

—Bueno, tal vez es verdad que hay mucho que no sé de ti, pero... —prosiguió Kirishima mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego volver a mirarle—. Pero el Kaminari que conozco siempre ha sonreído con sinceridad.

—Yo nunca... —trató de refutar en un vano intento al notar cómo aquellas dolorosas lágrimas estaban regresando y comenzando a formarse en sus ojos—. ¡He estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, Kirishima! —terminó por gritar con desesperación—. ¡Nunca tuve la intención de ser un héroe! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

— _No importa_ —respondió aquel pelirrojo con una amable sonrisa.

—¡Fingía ser un idiota para evitar sospechas! ¡Todo este tiempo he estado filtrando información! —continuó dejando salir algunas lágrimas y con voz temblorosa.

 _—No importa_ —siguió Eijirou acercándose cada vez más hacia Denki.

—¿Por qué...? —inquirió al notar cómo su amigo pasaba un brazo desde su hombro hasta su espalda y le acercaba hacia él, dejando el rostro de Kaminari reposando en el hombro del pelirrojo.

— ** _Está bien_** —continuó sin dejarle de sonreír—. Sé que ha sido doloroso —finalizó separándose y mirándole a los ojos para luego abrazarle con suavidad.

Kaminari no pudo decir nada más ante aquel tacto de amabilidad. Rompió en llanto y dejó que fuera Kirishima el que le brindase ese cariño que siempre había deseado.

—Me hubiese gustado... —sollozaba entrecortado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer—. seguir siendo parte de la clase... con todos... _contigo_.

—Lo sigues siendo —respondió el pelirrojo—. Para todos... siempre seguirás siendo el héroe _Chargebolt_.

 **[…]**


	6. Está bien

_Kaminari no pudo decir nada más ante aquel tacto de amabilidad. Rompió en llanto y dejó que fuera Kirishima el que le brindase ese cariño que siempre había deseado._

 _—Me hubiese gustado... —sollozaba entrecortado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer—, seguir siendo parte de la clase... con todos... contigo._

 _—Lo sigues siendo —respondió el pelirrojo—. Para todos... siempre seguirás siendo el héroe Chargebolt._

 **[…]**

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Tenía la sensación de que Kaminari no iba a regresar.  
Quizás esta sería la última vez que pudiera verle.  
Porque, el cómo se estaba aferrando a mí, parecía como si fuera a ser una triste despedida sin ninguna palabra más.

 _"Tengo que decírselo."_

—¡Kaminari! —inicié separándole levemente de mí y mirándole a los ojos, los cuales se hallaban algo rojos y con lágrimas aún—. Yo… ¡Desde hace tiempo que...

—Te quiero, Kirishima —interrumpió dejándome atónito; podía saber perfectamente la sinceridad con la que lo estaba diciendo.

 _"¿Eh…?"_

No supe reaccionar ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.  
Era una confesión, era lo que mi corazón había esperado durante gran tiempo, pero a pesar de todo… Parecía como si me estuviera diciendo "adiós".

La alegría por saber lo que sentía por mí había sido opacada por la triste mirada que me estaba dirigiendo mientras retrocedía cada vez más; se estaba alejando.

 _"Yo también…"_

—¿Kaminari…? —inquirí con preocupación al ver la frustración y el dolor en sus ojos.

—Perdóname, Kirishima —murmuró dándome la espalda y con un tono de voz roto—. Pero, debo…

—Está bien —apliqué acercándome y colocando una mano en su hombro—. Nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto? —proseguí dedicándole una gran sonrisa y no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas salieran por su propia cuenta.

 _"Yo también te quiero._  
 _Créeme… a mí también me duele."_

—Sí —respondió en una voz bastante inaudible y terminó por girarse para mirarme frente a frente—. Nos volveremos a ver —finalizó devolviéndome la triste sonrisa.

Desde aquel día, no volví a ver a Kaminari.

 _"Ojalá pudiera habérselo dicho correctamente."_

 **[…]**


	7. Todavía me falta decirte algo

_Desde aquel día, no volví a ver a Kaminari._

 _"Ojalá pudiera habérselo dicho correctamente."_

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Kaminari se retiró de U.A. y Kirishima no supo más sobre él.  
Día tras día, después de aquella promesa cuando se encontraron por la noche, el pelirrojo acudía al mismo lugar con la esperanza de volverle a ver... pero Denki no aparecía.  
Aún así, Eijirou no se dio por vencido. Confiaba plenamente en las palabras de aquel rubio y no se detendría hasta que se volvieran a reencontrar.

Dicen... que el que la sigue, la consigue.

Una noche como la de aquella vez, en la que no se podía contemplar ninguna estrella en el cielo, fue cuando Kaminari apareció.

Kirishima estaba decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo; era el momento de decírselo correctamente.

No le importaba si los sentimientos del rubio habían cambiado durante esos tres años; no le importaba llegar a ser rechazado.

Porque Eijirou había mantenido siempre en su corazón las mismas emociones, y esta vez era hora de mostrarlas sin temer a la respuesta que fuera a recibir.

—Hola, Kirishima —pudo escuchar su voz y cómo se giraba para mirarle a los ojos—. Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto —agregó con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Era el mismo Kaminari que siempre había conocido.  
Era la misma sonrisa de la que se había enamorado.

—Pensé que ya no te vería nunca más —bromeó devolviéndole la sonrisa y acortando la distancia que había entre él y aquel rubio.

—Ya veo que te has convertido en un gran héroe —comentaba Kaminari mientras observaba el gran desarrollo que había tenido su amigo.

—Todavía... —cambió de tema con una pequeña risa—. Todavía me falta decirte algo.

—¡Oh, espera! —exclamó Denki tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que estaba comenzando a sentir—. ¡Seguro que has conseguido novia! —aplicó levantando el dedo índice izquierdo y mostrando una sonrisa.

Kirishima sabía perfectamente que Kaminari estaba intentando evadirle.

Suspiró decidido, volvió a poner una gran sonrisa y terminó por romper la poca distancia que había entre los dos.  
Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio y se acercó hacia su rostro para poder unir sus labios con los de la persona que había ocupado su mente durante tanto tiempo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eijirou estaba preparado para que Denki se separase de él.  
Eijirou estaba preparado para ser rechazado.

Pero... Kaminari había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

Kirishima estaba siendo correspondido, y ambos, por fin, podían mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Te amo, Kaminari —confesó con decisión después de haberse separado y mientras se miraban mutuamente—. ¿Kaminari...? —inquirió al ver cómo el rubio ocultaba su rostro.

—¡Kiri...shima! —exclamó entrecortado dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa de la que se podía apreciar una verdadera felicidad.

—¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Pero no llores! —respondió el pelirrojo algo nervioso mientras Denki se le abalanzaba para abrazarle con fuerza—. ¡Está bien!

—¿Podremos... vernos a diario? —preguntó mientras aún seguían abrazados.

No hizo falta una respuesta.  
Kirishima se separó levemente de él y le dedicó otra gran sonrisa, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, de la cual Kaminari se había enamorado.

Porque, desde aquel día, cada noche, lo único que se podía apreciar en la costa de la playa eran dos personas que conversaban alegremente mientras la luna iluminaba el profundo océano.

 **[…]**


End file.
